Kissing Practice
by Kachanski
Summary: Remus has never been kissed before, and so Sirius, good friend that he is, steps in to give his friend a crash course. It’s a pity, though, that this is the closest he’ll get to properly kissing his Moony.


***Grins maniacally* Ho Hum...actually, I cant think of anything to babble about with this, except that I wrote the end before the beginning, so I'm a little concerned that it may not scan properly. I hope they're all in character, and that Remus isnt too wet ( I have been ranted at at great length about how too many people write Remus as a wet blanket ^^ Personally I hadnt really noticed, but I'm not particularly observant, and havn't read that many.) Thanks to Redbull07 for coming up with the summary for me! even if you did say I had been abusing the medicine chest when I accepted it :p**

**Reviews make me wery wery happy *Big sweet eyes***

* * *

It hadn't taken Sirius long to find what he was searching for, a slight figure sitting underneath a tree, a book sitting in their lap. As he got closer he broke into a run, smiling as he saw that the figure was asleep, their head resting against the rough trunk of the tree. Quietly crouching down beside them he gently removed the book from their loose grasp. _A history of magic, 1860 – 1930_. Enough to send anyone to sleep.

"Moony" he called while gently shaking his shoulder. Although the werewolf probably wouldn't appreciate being awoken, he would thank him later, it was beginning to get dark, and there was a chill growing in the autumn air.

It took a while to rouse the boy, every time Sirius shook him, he would grumble sleepily and wave him off, instantly slipping back into sleep. Something as far as Sirius knew, only Remus could do, developed over six years of living with him and James, who were notoriously early risers. Eventually he did wake, and fixed a sleepy glare onto the dark haired boy. "I was having a really nice dream you know."

Sirius grinned as Remus yawned. "Sorry, but I was bored, and watching you sleep isn't all that fascinating."

"I thought you were meeting up with that girl from yesterday."

Sirius scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Was I? I thought she said tomorrow."

"No. I was there, she said today." Remus shifted into a more comfortable position beside his friend, wondering why he seemed to have such a selective memory. He could easily remember everything he needed to pass subjects by only glancing at a book, and could always remember where his fellow marauders were, but couldn't seem to remember appointments with other people to save his life. "Where are Peter and James?"

"Umm, Peter's in detention with Slughorn, and James is at Quiddich practice I think. So it's just us for the evening." Sirius smiled at Remus winningly, earning a wary look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Remus asked suspiciously. "You only ever give me that look when you want something or are scheming."

Sirius tried to arrange his face into one of mock affront. "Why would you say that?! How can you think so low of me that I would just want something from you?" He grinned as Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes good naturedly. "It's a shame though" he continued contemplatively. "I heard she's a good kisser. That can make all the difference. You don't want someone wet or sloppy" He stuck his tongue in mild disgust before turning to Remus "Eh? Remus?"

The werewolf looked at his down, avoiding Sirius's eyes. "I wouldn't know." He murmured, fiddling with the grass at his feet. "I've never kissed anyone."

"What? Seriously?" Sirius barked, not failing to notice that his friend's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You're serious aren't you?" He tried to peer into Remus's eyes, but was deftly avoided. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Remus demanded defensively. "I just haven't. I don't think there are many people who would want to kiss a werewolf, do you?"

Sirius shook his head knowingly "Ahh, Moony, Moony. They don't have to know that do they?"

Remus mumbled something inaudible and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Eh?"

"Someone will, eventually!" Remus snapped. Almost instantly he looked apologetic. "Sorry. It's just, what if I love them, but when they find out they hate me? I don't think it's worth it." He smiled "anyway, I have you guys. And," He joked "I don't think I'd be that good a kisser."

Sirius's smile faded slightly as he looked at his good friend. He knew that this was a touchy subject, and he and James had been snapped at more than once for not letting it rest, but he had never let a scolding deter him before.

"You don't know until you try!" he said lightly, choosing to ignore the first part of what had been said. There really was nothing he could say to make the fact that the majority of the population couldn't see past the word 'werewolf' better. "You need an impartial subject, someone who couldn't care less."

"Like who?"

"Me!" He laughed. He paused when Remus gave him a dubious look. He couldn't think of a reason why not. There was no one about, and it was just practice, helping a friend boost their confidence…Right? He shook his head. "Seriously. I mean it. Think of it as lessons from a master."

Remus laughed at the dark haired boys comment but it died quickly on his lips when he saw he others expression. "Really? You mean it?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded and leaned forward. "Just kiss me, I'll help you."

When Remus hesitated he put his hand round the back of the boys head, feeling his soft hair, and pulled it forward slowly, watching for any signs that his friend was uncomfortable or didn't want to continue. When nothing happened to show that he shouldn't continue he leant in and gently brushed his lips against Remus's.

For a brief moment, Remus could imagine that Sirius loved him while they kissed; it was, after all, the closest he was going to get to Sirius loving him. Even if Sirius did prefer the male population over the female, which Remus was fairly certain that he didn't, Sirius would have no reason to pick him. The handsome and charming (when he wanted to be) Black could have his pick of virtually anyone; he would hardly choose a werewolf, especially one like him. They were polar opposites. He was mediocre, bookish, boring. Sirius would want someone interesting and exciting, like he was, always up to doing something new and dangerous. Remus had long ago resigned himself to the fact that his love would never be reciprocated.

As Sirius kissed, he wondered what it would be like if this were a regular occurrence. It would be nice, he decided, which was a painful thought. Remus would never love him. Sirius wasn't sure where the werewolf's preferences laid, but he knew that he would never be a contender. Even if Remus was oblivious to the fact, there were plenty of girls who would love to go out with him if he were to open up a little and stop being so defensive. Sirius knew that he was too reckless and thoughtless for the werewolf, who craved certainty and a quiet life. The prank he had played last year was proof of that, he hadn't thought and could have got Remus expelled or terminated by the Ministry as a 'dangerous creature'. No. He knew and accepted the fact that he would never be what Remus needed, and would never receive the love he wanted.

After their 'practice' session they never spoke of it, or Remus's kissing ability, again. It was, perhaps, too painful for the pair, who had sampled a piece of what they dreamed of, and concluded that it was unreachable. Although to an outside observer it would appear that nothing had changed there was something sad there, some melancholy ache which occurred between the two that had never been there before, but which everyone who knew them noticed.

Sometimes it's better not to know what you can't have.

* * *

**Ha! Unrealised love! ...Ahem.**

**Please review, I love to hear what you all think of my work! ^^**


End file.
